The Lost Kingdom
by Arcella06
Summary: Berawal dari Arthur dan Kiku yang akan pergi mengunjungi kota seberang. Namun, sebuah insiden yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Membuat kerajaan Spade dan Heart berada dalam ancaman.
**Hetalia by: Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warn: OOC, typo(s), de el el.**

 **Gak suka? silahkan pencet tombol back ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahulu seluruh dunia di perintahkan oleh empat negara kerajaan yaitu Club, Heart, Diamond, dan Spade. Setiap negara di perintah oleh Raja, Ratu, dan Jack.

Pagi itu di kerajaan Spade...

 **BRAK!**

"RATUU!"

Terdengar suara dobrakan dan teriakan di dalam istana yang pelakunya adalah Alfred F Jones, raja di kerajaan Spade.

Alfred terlihat panik dan berteriak disekitar koridor istana. Secara terus menerus dan Akhirnya—

"RATUUU! Ra—duagh!"

-Sebuah tendangan tepat mendarat di perutnya dan membuat sang raja mengeluh kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Cih, sudah kubilang bukan? Jangan panggil aku ratu, idiot."

Sebuah suara dingin terdengar oleh Alfred dan dia segera menoleh melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya sedang berkacak pinggang. Orang itu adalah—

"Arthur! _My Queen_!"

Arthur atau nama lengkapnya adalah Arthur Kirkland. Seorang ratu negara Spade.

Dan langsung saja Alfred menyambar untuk memeluk orang tercintanya sambil mengeluskan pipinya dengan pipi Arthur.

"W-woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! H-hentikan, b-bodoh!" Pemuda itu langsung mendorong kepala Alfred menjauh, mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ugh... Arthur gak asik..." Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bertingkah begitu!" Teriak sang ratu dengan kesalnya. Kenapa rajanya ini harus bersifat kekanakan? Tidak bisakah ia bersikap dewasa sedikit? Kira-kira begitulah isi pemikiran ratu kita saat ini.

"Hah..." Arthur menghela nafas lelah sambil memijat keningnya, kemudian ia menatap sang raja yang sedang mengambek. "Alfred..." panggilnya dengan lembut.

Alfred tidak mau merespon dan hanya cuek mendengar panggilan Arthur.

"Dengar, hari ini aku akan pergi ke kota sebelah."

Mendengar kata pergi Alfred pun langsung menatap sang ratu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "P-pergi? Sendiri? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Arthur menggeleng pelan. "Tunggu saja di sini, lagipula aku pergi selama dua hari saja." Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Alfred.

Entah kenapa Alfred merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan di tinggal pergi oleh sang ibu tercinta dan iapun memeluk kaki Arthur dengan erat. "Huaaa! Jangan pergi! Kalaupun ingin pergi ajaklah aku, Artie! Kumohon! Ajaklah hero ini agar bisa melindungimu nanti!" seru Alfred dengan berurai air mata.

Lagi Arthur sepertinya harus menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan pasangannya.

"Al... lepaskan kakiku sekarang, aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat."

Alfred makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Arthur.

"Oi! Kau dengar aku?! Lepaskan sekarang!" Arthur meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut di kakinya.

Para maid dan butler yang lewat di koridor itu hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku raja dan ratu mereka. Hal ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi penghuni di istana ini.

"AAALFREEED!"

Dan teriakan itu bergema di seluruh istana bahkan diseluruh kerajaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Alfred pun menyerah. Sekarang ia berada di halaman depan istana menunggu Arthur.

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, Arthur akhirnya keluar dan mulai berjalan kearah mobil sedan hitamnya. Ia melihat sang raja sedang tertunduk lesu, tak ada semangat seperti biasanya.

Arthur pun berjalan mendekati Alfred kemudian mencium dahinya sekilas. Alfred tersentak saat dicium oleh Arthur dan iapun melihat sang ratu yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku peduli, aku hanya kasihan melihatmu! Itu saja!"

Alfred yang mendengar tuturan kata sang ratu pun hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. _'Dasar tsundere'_ batin Alfred.

"Arthur-san!"

Sebuah panggilan terdengar dan harus membuat mereka berdua berhenti dari kegiatannya dan mereka pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Didalam sebuah mobil ferarri bewarna merah hati terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dan bermata coklat.

"Eh, Kiku! Aku sudah menunggumu." Ucap Arthur kepada Kiku.

Lalu Kiku pun keluar dari mobilnya berjalan mendekati Arthur dan Alfred.

"Selamat pagi, Alfred-san dan Arthur-san. Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu, Arthur-san." Ucap Kiku sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Alfred dan Arthur yang melihat gelagat sang ratu heart itupun langsung panik. "T-tidak usah begitu!" seru Alfred dan membantu Kiku untuk berdiri kembali.

"I-iya itu benar! Dan tidak usah seformal itu cara bicaramu!" Arthur pun juga ikut membantu agar Kiku mau berdiri tegap kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah kejadian barusan, Arthur pun ikut berangkat ke kota sebelah bersama Kiku. Karena tujuan mereka berdua sama.

"Nah, Al. Aku harus pergi dan ingat jangan membuat onar selama aku tidak ada disini." Nasehat Arthur dan iapun langsung menaiki mobil merah itu dan duduk disamping Kiku.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Alfred-san."

"Iya, hati-hati..." balas Alfred sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan lesu.

Kemudian mobil pun berjalan menjauhi istana.

' _Aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja...'_ batin Alfred, khawatir.

Kemudian ia berjalan memasuki istana dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dibalik sebuah pohon yang rimbun didekat halaman istana, terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Heh." Orang itu menyeringai dibalik jubah hitamnya dan kemudian ia langsung pergi.

.

.

Pintu gerbang istana terbuka dan seseorang yang berjubah hitam tadi pun berjalan masuk.

"Akhirnya kau kembali..."

Sebuah suara terdengar membuat orang berjubah tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Iapun melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana, menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum seram.

"..."

"Jangan diam saja. Aku ingin mendengarkan hasilnya." Ucap orang tersebut dengan nada suara yang terdengar santai.

"Tapi sebelum kau melakukannya, tolong lepaskan jubah aneh itu dulu..."

"Baik." Sesuai perintah iapun melepaskan jubahnya.

"Jadi..."

"Mereka sudah berangkat, Yang Mulia." Ucap orang itu sambil menundukkan kepala dan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya, memberi hormat.

"Kerja bagus, Roderich. Kau boleh pergi."

Pemuda yang bernama Roderich tadi mulai berdiri. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Iapun berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tadi kemudian pintu pun tertutup.

"Saatnya memulai rencana... lihat saja kau nanti Alfred. Hehehe... Ahahaha!" tawanya terdengar sangat kejam.

"Uhm... Yang Mulia." Panggil seorang maid sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan. "Raja Diamond beserta ratu dan Jacknya sudah datang.."

Mendengar ketukan Sang raja tadi terdiam kemudian menatap pintu dan bersikap normal kembali. "Biarkan mereka masuk."

Setelah mendengar perintah tersebut, pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok raja berambut pirang panjang dan berpakaian orange.

Disamping kirinya terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu sedang tersenyum lembut.

Dan disamping kanannya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dan tatapan yang ia perlihatkan begitu sinis.

"Tutup pintunya."

Pintu pun ditutup oleh para butler yang ada disana.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau hasilnya?" ucap raja Diamond memulai pembicaraan antar mereka.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengetahuinya, Francis."

Raja Diamond yang bernama Francis pun tersenyum keji. "Jadi kita bisa memulai rencana selanjutnya kan...

.

.

.

... Ivan?"

Kedua raja yang berada didalam ruangan itupun sama-sama tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja, da~"

.

.

.

 **Halo senpai2 semua~ saya penghuni(?) baru disini dan ini hasil karya pertama di fandom ini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf #bungkuk2**

 **dan saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang menyempatkan dirinya membaca karya abal saya ini.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu ^J^ *senyum ala Russia* /dibantai X"D**


End file.
